Consecuencias del Amor
by rebeca-chan
Summary: es un error amar? o es un error haberse enamorado...fue un error quererte tanto?


He estado pensado… ¿podremos estar juntas de nuevo? ¿Podre tenerte entre mis brazos?

He pasado casi dos meses y aún no he podido hablar con tigo…y…

Pensar que un día estuviste a mi lado y ahora no estas….

Consecuencias del Amor

_One shot_

POV Nanoha

-¿pretendes irte así como así?-una chica furiosa estaba gritando en la recamara.

-sí, no me dejas más opción…-otra chica respondía de la misma manera.

-¡TU NO SALDRAS DE ESTE DEPARTAMENTO!- la chica la ignoro y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!... ¡FATE-CHAN!

-¡NO NANOHA, DETENTE!...

Nanoha se lanzó a golpes contra Fate, rodaron por las escaleras. Nanoha se golpeó en la frente haciéndose una herida que comenzaba a sangrar, posiblemente se rompió algún hueso.

Mientras que Fate, se golpeó en la nuca y en la sien desmayándose al instante…

_Pensar que esto podría ser tan doloroso…._

"cuando dejamos de rodar, Fate-chan estaba con los ojos cerrados y sangre en su cara…trate de acercarme a ella pero un pinchazo en mi costilla me hizo jadear…ignorando el dolor me acerque a ella, tome su mano y note que estaba poniéndose fría…como pude llame a emergencias y luego. Todo se volvió oscuro_"_

-¡signos vitales alterados!

-¡está sufriendo un ataque respiratorio!

-¡su corazón está fallando!

Los paramédicos rompieron la camisa de la rubia mientras que otro colocaba una especie de tubo en la boca. Mientras que los primeros paramédicos colocaban unos parches en el pecho…

-¡placas!... ¡Despejen!

-¡no está funcionando!... ¡Despejen!

-¡tenemos ritmo!

"me desperté al escuchar voces diciendo algo que no pude identificar, era un echo molesto para mis oídos sensibles, abrí mis ojos y me encontré en una habitación blanca y con olor a desinfectante, busque con la mirada alrededor, un doctor de acerco y me dijo…"

-señorita Takamachi ¿Cómo se siente?

-me duele mucho mi cabeza…. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-cuando llamo a emergencias se desmayó, los paramédicos llegaron y las subieron a una ambulancia…lamento decirle que su compañera no despierta…

-¿desde cuándo estamos aquí?

-dos días apenas, pero me preocupa la señorita Testarossa, sufrió un golpe en la nuca y otro en la sien…y…-el doctor guardo silencio dejando a la cobriza confundida

-¿tiene algo que decirme?...-pregunto con su voz entre cortada

-la señorita Testarossa….ha quedado en coma

_Pensar que sería así de difícil…_

La habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Nanoha estaba en shock, y, de un momento a otro sus ojos comenaron a llenarse de lagrimas

"¿Fate-chan en coma?...no, no, no esto no puede ser verdad… todo fue mi culpa… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?... ¿por qué la tuve que engañar?"

La discusión empezó cuando Fate le reclamo a Nanoha que la había engañado, la cobriza negaba lo que era verdad, la rubia gritaba de como la podía engañar con alguien, y lo peor de todo con Yunno, Nanoha le reclamaba que casi nunca estaba en casa y ella se sentía sola.

Pero ahora se arrepentía, no quería dejar de ver esos ojos borgoña tan profundos, que tanto tiempo se tardó en comprenderlos, que tanto admira, que en un pasado parecían tan vacíos y ahora llenos de vida.

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, y ahora no lo podía arreglar. Fate estaba en coma y no sabía cuándo despertaría.

_Pensar que derramaría tantas lágrimas de tristeza…_

Ahora se encontraba sola en su habitación llorando, abrazando la almohada de la rubia, tratando de recordar su aroma… ¿Cómo pretendía pedirle disculpas? Si ella desde un principio la engaño, mintió, abuso de sus confianza…y ahora estaba inconsciente y no sabía si iba a despertar.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que despertara para poder disculparse con ella, por su error, por ser una idiota al pensar que alguien la podría hacer feliz sabiendo que ella la hacía feliz, por no poder ser más comprensible hacia ella.

Ella que se partía la espalda en el trabajo, noches de desvelo por hacer horas extras, y todo porque le quería dar lo mejor.

Siempre consintiendo sus caprichos, siendo egocéntrica. Y no se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Nunca le importo que Fate llegara cayéndose de cansancio, siempre le reclamaba de cosas sin importancia, no le importo los esfuerzos por darle la vida que tiene.

_Pensar que te amo tanto…._

Pero olvido una cosa, por qué se casó con ella, por qué la ama tanto.

Nunca se imaginó que olvidaría eso. Olvidar el amor que siempre ha estado ahí solo que ella estaba ciega. Olvido todas las cosas que Fate hacía por ella. Y ahora.

No podía arreglarlo.

2 meses después

-buenos días señorita Takamachi.

-buenos días doctor Takashi… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-aún no ha despertado, pero se encuentra estable.

-entiendo…. ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-por supuesto

Nanoha camino por los pasillos del hospital y entro en la habitación que había estado visitando durante los últimos dos meses. Ahí se encontraba Fate con unas puntas nasales, y suero dirigido a su brazo izquierdo.

_Si ni siquiera tengo la esperanza de tocarte…._

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en una silla a lado de esta. Tomo su mano…

-Fate-chan, como quisiera poder escuchar tu voz de nuevo, como me gustaría pedirte perdón ´por todo lo que te he hecho… no te supe valorar y ahora ya no estas

Nanoha como lo había estado haciendo hace dos meses se puso a llorar junto a la mano de Fate.

No quería admitir que se sentía destrozada por lo que paso.

Sabía que era su culpa y el error fue demasiado grande. Pero si despertaba se aseguraría que las cosas cambiaran.

No permitiría que Fate volviera a separarse de su lado de nuevo. Sería mejor esposa, mejor madre

Porque todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente su pequeña hija Vivio estuvo con sus abuelas y ella sabía que las necesitaba. A sus dos madres.

_Pero está bien que no seas consiente de este amor tan doloroso…_

Era tarde, casi las 10 de la noche. Pero no tenía intenciones de irse, deseaba pasar cada segundo a su lado. Volvió a tomar su mano sintiendo un leve apretón de regreso.

Se sorprendió tanto que se levantó como un resorte y espero atentamente a que sucediera algo.

-mmmm….

-¡Fate-chan!

-¿eh?... ¿Nanoha?... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...

-tranquila Fate-chan, toma las cosas con calma…tengo que decirte algo…

Nanoha tenía la preocupación marcada en su rostro y eso Fate lo noto.

-¿estás bien Nanoha?... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...

-tu…Fate-chan…has estado en coma desde hace dos meses….

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo paso?

-el día…que discutimos…cuando caímos por las escaleras…tú te golpeaste la nuca y así quédate en coma….

_Por lo menos que no te involucres en un amor tan estúpido como este…_

-… ¿tu como estas?... ¿te lastimaste? ¿Te sucedió algo?...

Nanoha pareció sorprenderse, a pesar de las cosas que ella haya hecho, Fate se sigue preocupando por ella a pesar de que acabara de despertar de un coma.

-si…estoy bien…

Comenzó a llorar y Fate la abrazo.

-descuida Nanoha….siempre estaré a tu lado…

-¿Fate-chan?

-¿si, Nanoha?

-Cuándo salgas de aquí…. ¿te iras de la casa?

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Nanoha se separó de ella, y la miro directo a los ojos.

-en un principio…-comenzó recostándose de nuevo- yo me iba a ir porque si me engañaste significa que ya no me amas tanto como yo….que si me engañaste fue por que eras más feliz con el que con migo…por eso pretendía irme, para ya no entrometerme en tu felicidad encontrada recientemente…quería irme para que fueras feliz a pesar de que no sea con migo…

-pero Fate-chan…yo no te he dejado de amar, nunca fue así…es mi culpa que tu estuvieras en coma dos meses, es mi culpa que pienses que ya no te amo….pero no es así, yo te amo más que mi propia vida…no quiero que te vallas de mi lado nunca más…

Fate se quedó pasmada, abrazo de nuevo a Nanoha y le dio un beso lleno de amor y cariño

-creo que la verdadera razón por la cual no me fui, fue que tenía miedo a que me olvidaras….y todo…. A consecuencia del amor….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUI MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES. Y SI ALGUNA VEZ HAN VISTO "CATASTROPHE" ENTENDERAN PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. Bueno no tiene nada que ver pero encontraran algo similar.

**N/A: **hey yo aquí con una pequeña (no tan pequeña) historia, estaba rondando por mi cabeza los últimos 5 minutos y decidí escribirlo. Sobre los otros fic´s, ya no tardare en actualizar, posiblemente el martes actualice UNO, UN SOLO FIC no dispongo de tanto tiempo pero se los prometo.

Espero que fuera de su agrado.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización :3


End file.
